


Sinking into her

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Pre Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: It's naughty, it's Mirandy, I suck at summerys, please read it..... That's all 😂📖
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205





	Sinking into her

Nigel grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her. "I want to know every detail, sweetheart. You both look like you..." Nigel started.

Miranda held up her hand. "Not now Nigel, I'll tell you tomorrow at lunch," she smirked and left him there at the bar. "Andrea, I would like to leave in fifteen minutes. Ensure Roy is here and get my coat, please." Miranda drew out the last word seductively.

"S...Sure. I'm on it." Andy stuttered, shaking herself and returning to full assistant mode.

Miranda enjoyed the view she had when Andy walked away to get their coats. Her ass looked amazing in the Valentino gown she had chosen for her to wear that night.

20 minutes later they sat side by side in the car. "So, do you want to talk about what happened in the garden?" Andy asked blushing like a schoolgirl.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Can't we just repeat it, instead of having a big talk about it?" Miranda asked cockily.

Andy chuckled. "Alright Priestly, but only because you are so damn irresistible," she said as she straddled Miranda.

The editor was surprised by the move but went with it and they kissed passionately.

"Mhhh, M'randa, your lips are delicious. You taste so good," Andy mumbled between kisses.

"More kissing, less talking," Miranda demanded as she angled her head to give Andy better access to her lips.

Andy chuckled and pulled back. "So, do you think Nigel saw us?" She asked, her curiosity outweighing her desire.

Miranda leaned back and sighed impatiently. "I know he saw us. And he will want to know all the juicy details tomorrow at lunch."

"And will you tell him all the juicy details about our first kiss?" Andy asked seductively as she leaned in to trail her lips against Miranda's neck and ear.

Miranda had a hard time concentrating. "I...uh...yes. How could I not...mmh...oh, Andrea." She panted.

"Yeah, how could you not? Will you tell him that I tried to seduce you once you were home?" Andy whispered hotly in Miranda's ear.

"Yes, I will also tell him...mmh...that it worked," Miranda murmured.

Andy couldn't control her hips and rolled them into Miranda's with a low moan. "Oh God, Miranda. I've wanted you for so long. You can't grasp how sexy you are to me."

Miranda closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "Andrea...mmh." She moaned into the touch and since she had been flirting hardcore with her assistant and attempting to seduce her, she did not feel at all shy and squeezed her assistant's sumptuous ass causing the younger woman to gasp and moan as she kissed her.

Finally arriving at the townhouse, they let go of each other with a whimper and tried to fix themselves up, but it was hopeless. They looked thoroughly fucked even though they hadn't gotten that far yet.

Roy saw it immediately. "I take it I don't have to wait for you, Andy?" He whispered as she passed by.

Andy looked back at him over her shoulder and shook her head no.

Roy grinned at them as they made their way up the Townhouse steps. "Like a couple of teenagers, it was about damn time they hit it off," he muttered to himself as he shook his head. He was incredibly happy for the two women.

Once inside, Miranda put away their coats, set down her purse and toed off her heels. Slowly she turned around and saw Andy leaning against the front door licking her lips. "Andrea. Bedroom. Now." She demanded as her breathing grew quicker. She held her hand out.

Andy threw her purse on the little table where she always put the book and kicked off her pumps before walking towards Miranda and taking the outstretched hand. Miranda laced their fingers together and almost pulled her up to her bedroom.

They stopped once they entered the bedroom and Miranda's arms wrapped her up and held her close. "Are you sure about this?" Andy asked as they hugged and their foreheads touched.

"I've never been as sure about anything in my life, Andrea. Now let's discard these clothes. I want you." Miranda pulled back slightly and glanced at the brunette. "Ever since Paris, I've found myself falling for you." She admitted. "And now I need to have you and finally make you mine." She husked, her hands finding Andy's zipper and sliding it down.

Andy did the same to Miranda and pushed the dress down over her shoulders until she was stood in front of her in nothing but her panties. Miranda hadn't worn a bra and neither had Andy.

Andy knelt to pick up the dresses and flung them over the small chaise sat under the large window. As she stood up she slid her hands over Miranda's toned stomach and over her breasts which made the older woman moan out loud. She pushed Miranda towards the big king-size bed and pushed her unceremoniously on it.

Miranda chuckled and slid back more into the middle. Andy sexily crawled over her and peppered her body with kisses. "Andrea, I need you." Miranda breathed as she slid her hands over Andy's naked toned body.

"Oh I know, baby. Let me take care of you," Andy whispered and pushed her hand between Miranda's legs. The editor instantly bucked up and arched into the touch. "Fuck, Miranda, I love how wet you are for me. I have to..." Andy acknowledged and quickly worked her way down Miranda's body and positioned herself between her legs. She blew on Miranda's glistening folds before she dove in and licked her passionately.

"Oh yes...Yessss...oh, Andrea." Miranda yelled, surprising herself by how vocal she was being with this woman.

They made love the entire night, exploring each other's bodies and kissing leisurely. In each other's arms, they were both in seventh heaven. Andy couldn't believe her luck when Miranda snuggled with her after she had fingered the life out of her. They hadn't slept one bit when Miranda's alarm went off.

"Shit, I can't believe we haven't slept at all." Miranda cursed and flung herself back onto the pillows.

"Well, I have a pretty good relationship with my boss, perhaps I can have word with her and explain we will be in late." Andy teased and slid her hands close to Miranda's pussy again.

Miranda stopped her hand and gave a throaty sexy chuckle. "Nice try, my love. Now let's go shower. The sooner we finish our day, the sooner we'll be home again," she stated, crawling out of bed.

"So, you think I am coming home with you after work?" Andy asked sheepishly.

"Well, if you would rather return home we can go there, my love. My girls are with their grandmother so I can easily spend the night and have you all over your apartment. " Miranda grinned cockily and vanished into her ensuite.

Andy slumped back against the mattress with a huge smile.

xxxxx

"Okay, alright. Let's hear about that kiss last night. Was it like a soft brush against your lips? Or was it like a...you know a 'I gotta have you now' kind of thing?" Nigel asked leaning on his elbows staring dreamily into Miranda's eyes.

Miranda was reclining back into her chair playing dreamily with her necklace. "Well at first it was intense, you know? And then, oh God, and then we just sort of sunk into it," she said sighing looking like a lovesick fool.

"Okay, so, okay, was she holding you. Or was her hand, like, on your back? Where was her hand? On your back caressing you or on your neck grabbing you passionately?" Nigel asked, almost rhapsodising.

"No, actually first they started on my waist. And then, they slowly slid up, while we kissed, and then they were in my hair. It was heavenly." Miranda sighed.

"Ohhhhh," Nigel breathed, his cheeks flushing.

Meanwhile, in the outer office, Andy was on the phone with her best friend, Doug, with a lovesick expression on her face. "...And, uh, and then I kissed her."

"Tongue?" Doug asked.

"Yeah..." Andy giggled.

"Cool," Doug replied, dying to squee on the other side of the phone.

"Listen, my lunch break is almost over. Let's catch up next week and have drinks," Andy suggested, checking the time. They picked a date and promised to call each other again to make it happen. Andy hung up and went back to the schedule.

"How am I supposed to work now after hearing all that hotness between you and our innocent Six?" Nigel exclaimed after Miranda tried to brush him away. "You are lovely when you're in love, Miranda." He play-swooned as he walked towards the door, ready to leave Miranda's office.

"Thank you, dear, and uhm...she isn't that innocent," Miranda responded, turning around towards the window because she couldn't hide her blush and smile.

Nigel gasped and his face grew hot. He spun on his heel to face his long-time friend and boss. "Did you two...I mean...did you have sex last night?" He almost squeaked.

"That's all, Nigel," Miranda stated, looking back at him and winking playfully.

**THE END**


End file.
